


Tabula Rasa

by LuckOfADraw (Mirime)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, GabeNath is going to be a real mess in this one, Identity Reveal, Loss and Grieving, Slow Burn, Time Travel Fix-It, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Worldbuilding, nathalie-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirime/pseuds/LuckOfADraw
Summary: Nathalie used the Miraculouses for a wish of her own and now she has to handle the consequences.Continuation for my Nathalie Appreciation Week, Day 6prompt.





	Tabula Rasa

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There's Still a Heart in Heartless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12523152) by [LuckOfADraw (Mirime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirime/pseuds/LuckOfADraw). 



> This story is my pet project. I wanted to do a multi-chapter GabeNath for a while and I finally have a good story for that.
> 
> The rating is there for a reason. So are the warnings. They are rather general but fitting, I think.
> 
> GabeNath is the main ship, love square is the side ship which will be my refuge when the main drama becomes too much.
> 
> My take on how the Miraculous Magic works is not completely canon compliant, as I never read the comics. Any inconsistencies with the canon explanations are either intentional or honest mistakes.

Nathalie had had her morning routine so ingrained that she had shut down her alarm clock and was half-way to her bathroom before she realized that she wasn't supposed to be where she was. She had just been in the lair, using the Miraculouses to undo Gabriel's manipulations. How had she gotten back into her room? Into her bed, even. Could that have been a side effect of her actions?

She took up her phone from the bedside table, unlocked the screen and stared. She quickly swiped through her notifications and then went to the calendar. The date remained the same. Somehow or other, the magic took her wish to undo Gabriel's actions and made it happen by sending her a month back in time. To before that particular Akuma.

Nathalie took a deep breath. She could deal with this. This was actually a good thing. It gave her more options. She could not only limit the damage Gabriel had caused, she could prevent some of it from happening at all. She did have only a day and a half but she had done some amazing things within smaller time frames before.

First things first, then. A quick email was sent out to a particular person. An adjustment was made to Adrien's afternoon schedule. And an excuse was made up for Gabriel.

* * *

"I'll be working from the main office today," Nathalie said as she laid out three portfolios on Gabriel's desk. She was careful not to look at him directly and hoped he would notice. "There are some matters to be discussed with the acquisition department."

"Wouldn't a video call suffice?" Gabriel asked, almost managing to mask his irritation. He had been on a rather successful - for the loosest definition of success - streak of Akumatizations the past week. He had managed to find an Akuma candidate every day. All of those had also failed spectacularly but the pressure such frequent fights were putting on Ladybug and Chat Noir was becoming obvious. And if Gabriel was going to keep up that pressure, he needed someone to cover for him for the duration of the fight. While Nathalie could easily handle all matters caused by his absence without being physically present in the mansion, Gabriel preferred her to stay close. So her decision to work from the main office was bound to annoy him. Exactly as she had planned.

"I'd prefer to deal with it in person, sir," she told him while still avoiding his eyes and he finally took the bait.

"You are hiding something," he accused her and Nathalie focused on projecting an obvious discomfort with the topic. Being in a near perfect control of her emotions was a very useful skill, indeed.

"I'd rather not talk about it. It's inconsequential and I will deal with it by the evening."

It even wasn't a lie. Just a very selective telling of truth. But it was very vague and Gabriel would not let it go so easily. Again, exactly as she had planned.

"If there is something distracting you-" he started and Nathalie quickly interrupted. She didn't do it often so it would once again make the situation stand out.

"I had a bad dream. I know it wasn't real but it was distressing and I can't guarantee I will be able to keep my emotions in check enough to not distract you," she said, her voice tinged with shame. She was failing at something, after all. Gabriel would expect her to act this way.

"Oh." That syllable was enough to let her know he bought it. "What kind of a bad dream?"

Nathalie finally met his eyes. All had been set up as she needed. She would almost feel bad for her manipulation of him but he had done worse and she was doing this for his own good in the end.

"I dreamt that Hawkmoth finally got the Miraculouses. And then he killed me because I was no longer useful to him." She forced a smile and spoke up before he could say anything else. "As I said, I know it wasn't real but I still think it would be better if I kept my distance for today."

"Of course," he agreed as she had known he would. He was disturbed by what she had just told him. "Do what you think is best."

* * *

Nathalie waited to inform Adrien about his changed schedule until they were in the car.

"Your afternoon photoshoot was called off," she told him. He sat up straighter and she could practically see the question he wanted to ask. "I didn't assign anything else in its stead and as long as you inform either me or Samuel about your approximate whereabouts, you are free to spend the time as you wish. However, I'd like to ask you for a favour."

"A favour?" he asked. Nathalie nodded. Lying to him felt worse than lying to Gabriel.

"Marinette Dupain Cheng is a friend of yours, correct?"

"Yes, why?"

"I asked her to come and speak to me regarding a certain commission. I don't think she was ever in our main offices. If you could escort her after the school is over, it would be most expedient."

Adrien nodded eagerly.

"Of course, it would be no trouble."

"Good," Nathalie said and checked another item off her list. "I let the receptionist know to send you over as soon as you arrive."

The rest of the admittedly short journey was spent in silence. Nathalie watched as Adrien practically bounced out of the car and up the stairs. She was going to hurt him with her revelations later in the day but she couldn't afford to keep Chat Noir in the dark when it came to Hawkmoth's identity. No matter how much she wished otherwise.

"You are planning something." Samuel didn't talk to her - or anyone really - often. It didn't make him any less observant.

"Of course I am. Planning is my job."

* * *

Nathalie spent the rest of the day working. The official reason for her presence at the main office - the talk with the acquisition department - was done and over with within an hour. After that, she went through all of the contingency plans she had made up ever since Gabriel confided in her about the magic and his intentions. There was a way to do things with the least possible damage to Adrien and company and it was her responsibility to find it.

"Madame, Adrien is here with a friend."

"Send them in."

She watched the two come in, the girl looking around in-between her blushing and Adrien grinning at her even as his hand never left her shoulder as he guided her in.

"Thank you for coming," Nathalie said. "This might take a while so feel free to help yourselves." She gestured at a small seating area with a table on which there was a wide assortment of snacks and drinks. Including Camembert and cookies.

"Should I wait outside?" Adrien asked but Nathalie shook her head.

"You should stay. As a matter of fact, and I apologize for the necessity in advance, it would be best if Tikki and Plagg joined this conversation as well."

If the situation wasn't so serious, she would have laughed at their expressions. As the things stood, she merely gestured to the table again.

"Who- who are Tikki and P-plagg?" The girl who was Ladybug was not a good liar but she made a valiant effort. An effort that was for naught as Plagg phased through Adrien's shirt, ignoring the boy's warning yelp.

"She knows about you both," he drawled. "There is a lot to talk about and we don't have much time so freak out later if you must."

"Plagg is right," Tikki said and smiled encouragingly at the teens before she turned to Nathalie. Her expression became less friendly. "You made an interesting wish. And you went through the trouble of organizing this meeting so I guess you have a plan."

"I do," Nathalie replied and it was probably her matter-of-fact attitude when talking to the Kwamis that convinced Adrien and Marinette that this was real. They sat down on a sofa together, Nathalie taking her place across from them and the Kwamis zeroing in on their respective foods. Nathalie took a deep breath. There was no coming back after this. "I know Hawkmoth's identity and I need your help to deal with him."


End file.
